


winter blanket

by Mado



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, M/M, request, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mado/pseuds/Mado
Summary: Winterhawk anon sketch request (that apparently got out of hand) "Bucky being a good blanket"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 33
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

I'm a sucker for soft boys. Enjoy anon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently I'm just going to drop a bunch of "Bucky laying on Clint adoringly" sketches here. One day I'll throw in a fic?

insert text here. I love soft boys, sorry not sorry?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's uncontrollable bedhead

It's making me type a thing so I'm typing a thing :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more epic bedhead

I keep thinking I'm done but nope. 


	5. Chapter 5

My writing brain isn't working right now, so last sketch. 

I'm happy to take more prompts tho! So feel free to poke at me here or at my tumblr <https://misterknife.tumblr.com/>


End file.
